My RWBY Academia Special: It's Finally Over
by Freedomewriter
Summary: Just when it seems Team RWBY and Friends are about to face the final boss (I.E Salem), Cinder steps in with a few tricks up her sleeve! Now Read, as Jaune, Nora, and Ren face down Cinder, while they buy time so Team RWBY can defeat Salem. (The first Chapter takes place before The End. So I suggest to read that if you wanna know what happens after this! Romance in Chapter 2.)


**_I AM H-_**

 _(Okay, I'm not doing that!)_ _Hello everyone, I am **Wry** , aka **Freedome's Editor**! I'm the one who leaves sarcastic comments in his Chapters of **My RWBY Academia**! (You know? I'm the guy who makes **Jojo's references** in a story about **RWBY** and **My Hero Academia**!)_

 _If you didn't know, I decided a couple months ago to write the first special for **My RWBY Academia**! This one's going to involve Team **JN** P **R** (Cross out the P...)_

 _Anyways, I hope you can all enjoy this Chapter! It was pretty hard to write, since I specialize in 1v1, single area fight scenes. And this one's anything but that!_

 _Oh, and if you're wandering why I chose to use art of Jaune looking like he's straight out of **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure** , it's simple... I like **Jojo** , Jaune's a semi-badass in this story, and it was the first cover art that came to mind..._

 ** _See Ya Later!_**

* * *

Team RWBY, JNR, Qrow and Oscar stood at the entrance of Salem's castle, the only thing stopping them…

Was Cinder Fall

"How sad. You came all this way, just to fail right before your 'happy ending'." They were all frozen from shock, Cinder was alive

"How..? How did you survive..?" Yang's body was paralyzed from fear, Cinder had been crushed by Argus's CCT Tower, she had tried to kill Ruby, and in her blinded rage, she'd unknowingly locked herself in the tower as in collapsed

"One simple reason, I wanted power. The power to control, to conquer, to dominate, to live forever! Those desires are what drive me. So even if I must sell my soul, kill my loved ones, steal what the world holds dear, whatever it may be, I'll do whatever it takes for power!" Cinder's face had formed into a full on grin by the end of her little speech

"Y-You heartless monster!" Ruby's fist were clenched, her teeth gritting, Cinder had ruined everything, and just when they're right about to fix it, she steps right back into their lives

"Me, heartless? Ruby, that is where you're wrong. A heart's all I have left!" Cinder had lunged at Ruby, she was ready to finally tear this thorn in her side to pieces, and in the blink of an eye, she almost did!

"I don't think so!" Cinder's eye widen! Ruby wasn't that helpless girl she had fought at the CCT Tower, whom had only having been saved by her Silver Eyes

"Y-You..!"

Cinder's Grimm infused arm had been impaled by Ruby's scythe, but that wasn't what caught her off guard, Nora, somehow knowing Cinder was going at attack Ruby first, had transformed Magnhild into it's hammer mode, and aimed it straight for her head! Cinder tried to block with her right arm, but it was too late, the hammer had already made contact with her skull, and this strike, unlike what she had heard from Emerald and Mercury, was meant to kill! Her very brain being nearly turned into paste before her body even hit the ground

* * *

 _ **!SLAAAM!**_

* * *

"N-Nora..!?" Ruby just stood there, a twinge of fear ran up her back. Nora didn't even hesitate to kill Cinder.

"Ruby, it was the only way, if I didn't-" Nora went silent from Ruby placing her hand on her shoulder

"I understand, some people just can't be saved." Ruby had given her friend a calming smile, then she took a glace at the entrance to Salem's castle, they were nearing the end, they were nearing their chance at victory, their chance to stop Salem, all Ruby had to do was erase her Grimm side with her Silver Eyes, then use the relics to wipe every bit of magical energy from her body.

"C'mon guys, let's put an end to this once and for all!" Everyone had begun to step into the castle, they were ready, ready to put an end to this seemingly eternal hell

"We're not coming." Everyone, except Team JNR, they just stood at the entrance, it seemed as if they couldn't will themselves into the castle

"W-Why?! Were so close!" Yang had turned around and was face to face with Jaune, the young man's face giving the her all the answers she needed

"If Cinder was somehow alive, who knows if Hazel or Tyrian are too? That's why we're staying out here, to stop them from getting in your way." Jaune was terrified, his body had started shaking uncontrollably, the fear of failing, the fear that everything up this this point was for nothing, it practically paralyzed Jaune.

"Alright... But promise me something! Don't die! Got that!" Yang had pulled Jaune into a hug, he was one of her closest friends, if anything happened to him, she'd be devastated.

"Alright! Good luck guys! Go take that monster down!" Jaune gave his friends a smile as they stepped into the castle, fate seemingly leading them to Salem

"Now, Nora I suggest we-" Just as Jaune turned around, he saw something, something that made time freeze around him, something... Horrifying

* * *

((A few moments later))

* * *

Nora's body slid across the ground, nearing the end of the castle's entrance

 _"I-I don't understand... W-What just happened?"_

Nora couldn't move her neck, hell, she could barely move her arms, and her stomach, her stomach had been smashed in, merely being flat, thin layer of flesh pressing against her shattered spine

 _"W-What hit me? I-It couldn't have been Cinder, could it?"_

Nora's mind was racing, one minute she was lifting Magnhild off of Cinder's lifeless body, and the next, she was sent flying, with most of her stomach being turned into complete paste

 _"I-I' can't move my neck, I-I can't move anything... I can't speak either... That attack, must've been fatal."_

Nora's eyes darted around, it was the only thing she could do

 _"I wonder if Ruby made it to Salem yet.."_

Despite her brief moment of curiosity, Nora's last thoughts were not of her friends, she had to find an answer, before her body gave out

 _"I completely smashed she head, but somehow she survived, and it's not like I didn't put force into it, I saw her head turn into paste... How could she survive that, not even her aura could've healed that... What's her secret..?"_

Nora's mind rapidly replayed the last few seconds, over and over again.

* * *

"NORA!" Jaune screamed as he frantically bolted towards his friend, somehow, she had been sent flying by some unknown force.

"I've had enough of this! Nora I'm-" Ren froze, he felt eyes on him, eyes that made his very soul feel as if it had been set ablaze

"You're next on the chopping block, Ren." Cinder she was back on her feet, her Grimm infused arm was still stretched out, facing Nora's direction, and her face, which had moment's ago had been little more than paste, completely healed! Everything was healed, even her eye! And then, in a sudden and swift motion, her mouth shifted into a maddening grin

"CINDER!" Jaune shouted, his only hope was that Ren would take this opportunity to help Nora

* * *

 _"How did that heartless monster survive getting her head smashed in?!"_

Nora's mind kept replaying the last few moments that just transpired

 _"Heartless."_

Nora's mind focused on that single word, somehow, it was the key to figuring out how Cinder survived

 _"Heart."_

Nora's mind focused on the last thing Cinder said, about how her heart was the only thing she had left

 _"Heart!"_

Nora's mind focused on the moment she hit Cinder, her aura, it didn't break, it didn't fade, it wasn't used

 _"Her Heart!"_

Nora had finally figured it out!

The secret to Cinder's immortality, and the answer to their question, the question on how to beat her _"_

 _That's it! Something as crazy as that doesn't seem possible, but there's no other way!"_

Nora had to warn Jaune and Ren, if the only way to kill Cinder was by stopping her heart, then they stood no chance against her! Or at least, without knowing her weakness they didn't

 _"I have to find a way to tell them! They need to to know the truth behind Cinder's immortality!"_

Nora knew, she had to somehow give them a message, she just had to

 _"If I can't tell them what I've learned... Everyone's going to die."_

* * *

"You're gonna pay for what you've done!" Ren had begun to shake, but it wasn't from fear, it was from anger. He could barely hold himself still, the only thing keeping him in place, was the chance he could run and save Nora

"We're going to stop you! In the name of Pyrrha, Penny, and everyone else you've killed!" Jaune was ready to die if it meant stopping Cinder, everything she took from them, everyone she had killed, they had to stop her

"Pyrrha, Penny? Ah! You mean those worthless pawns who died at Beacon. Nonsense, I'm going to rip you two apart then eliminate Ruby." Cinder had cracked her neck, she wasn't sure if Salem's new 'gift' would work. And yet here she was, standing strong mere moments after having her skull bashed in.

* * *

Nora had begun to sit up, by channeling her aura into her damaged nervous system, she was able to temporarily move, and by forcing the broken bones to shift with her dying body, she was able to get a clear shot on Cinder

 _"One shot... I... Only have... One shot..."_

Nora had managed to change Magnhild into it's grenade launcher mode, and due to her disconcern for ammo during their segue to Salem's castle, she was left with only one shot, a single shot to give a clear message to her friends

"I-I have... I have to..." Nora's vision had begun to blur, her body was failing, and any moment now, she could slip into an eternal slumber

 _"Make it co-!"_

Nora coughed up blood, one of her ribs, having been put under too much strain from the friction and force of her body moving, snapped and impaled one of her lungs, nearly causing her to collapse

 _"D-Damn it..."_

Nora couldn't breath, her vision was nearly all black, colors ceased to be

* * *

"Now, it's time to be rid of you worthless scum! Die!" Ren froze, he couldn't move, Cinder had them beat, she was immortal, even if they had Ruby, Qrow, and even Ozpin... Even if they somehow beat Salem, there was no way for them to beat Cinder, no way!

"REN!" Jaune screamed as he charged at Cinder, he knew, that no matter how fast he ran, he wouldn't be able to save Ren, she was too close.

* * *

Nora coughed and wheezed, she knew, that if she died now, her friends would soon follow her.

So by using the electric mechanism on Magnhild, she was able to gain enough strength, barely enough, to fire out her one and only hope, her only chance to warn Jaune and Ren!

* * *

 _ **!BOOOM!**_

* * *

Ren and Cinder froze, a single shell had flown past them, and it hit Jaune.

The final shell of dust that Nora had fired out of Magnhild, had just missed it target and hit Jaune's shield

"B-Boop..." Nora had spoken, her voice was quiet, weak, yet had just enough strength to echo out to her friends

Ren turned to see Nora, he...

He couldn't save her...

That...

That last attack, was all she had

"But why, that attack utterly pointless? Well, I suppose you're just another dying hero who wants to leave their on the world." Nora's last move made no sense to Cinder, it was pointless, worthless

Ren looked over at Jaune, his shield had taken the shot, the only that that reminded, was a scorched mark, a heart

"W-What are trying to tell us?!" Ren couldn't comprehend what had just happened, Nora would never miss, so why would she aim at Jaune? Was it some kind of sign, was she trying to tell them something?!

* * *

Nora looked down, she knew attacking Cinder was pointless, so she aimed Magnhild at Jaune, knowing he'd block it, knowing the heart shaped mark would scorched itself on his shield

 _"It's a message..."_

She'd begun to cry, there was nothing else she could do

 _"I don't have strength to give you guys another..."_

Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks, it was all she could do, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move, she couldn't help them

 _"Ren... You have to figure it out..."_

Nora couldn't even hold herself up, she'd fallen flat on her back, she couldn't even look at her friends in her final moments

 _"You have to... Figure it out..."_

 _Her eyes closed... The last bit of strength inside her, had vanished..._

 _ **Darkness took over, she couldn't feel, see, smell, hear... It was just darkness...**_

* * *

Ren just stood there, Nora had collapsed, Her movement stopped, her breathing stopped, everything... Just stopped...

"N-N-Nora..." He fell to his knees, he couldn't even cry...

There...

There weren't enough tears inside of him to cry...

* * *

"REN! WE HAVE TO GO!" Jaune shouted as he begun to shake his friend, they had to get inside Salem's castle, they had to find Ruby

"Why run, don't you see? There's no chance for you two to defeat me." Cinder was standing over top them, she knew her victory was certain, so why not bath in the euphoria that was the removing of these thorns in her side!

"You're right... We can't defeat you... At least, alone we can't!" Jaune ripped his blade from the top of his shield, and swung it at Cinder, and luckily for him, the very tip of the blade had graze her eyes

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Cinder fell to her knees, she knew her eyes would heal, but the pain rushing though them was enough to make her vomit

"Let's go!" Jaune's eyes widen slightly, for in an instant, Ren was on his feet and running towards the entrance to the castle

* * *

((A few moments had passed, Jaune and Ren were still running through the seemingly endless corridors and hallways of Salem's Castle))

* * *

"What are we doing?!" Ren was in shock, Nora was gone, he had excepted death, and yet, he body was running

"I-I don't know! We have to find Ruby!" Jaune had no idea where he was going, they just had to get enough distance from Cinder so they could regroup and find the others

"No!" Ren stopped running, and as he just stood there, frozen. He knew they couldn't go to Ruby for help

"No?! What do you mean, no?!" Jaune stopped running, he was now only a few feet from Ren

"We can't go to Ruby, she needs to take down Salem! She's the world's only hope of taking down such a heartless mon-" Ren silenced himself, it finally clicked in, Nora's message finally made sense

"Ren?! Are you-" Jaune was cut off, Ren had a smirk on his face, he knew how to kill Cinder

"Jaune... It's Cinder's heart, that's why she's immortal!" Ren was practically shouting, everything made sense to him, everything

"C-Cinder's heart!? You're making no sense! How does, her surviving getting her head smashed, in tie to her heart?!" Jaune was absolutely baffled, how did Ren come to this conclusion

"Remember what she said to Ruby, about a heart being the only thing she had! That has to be it! Her heart is her weakness!" Ren has clenching his fists, everything made sense, and now he was ready to finally put an end to Cinder

"Ren, what are you planning?!" Jaune couldn't even comprehend what was going on, yet somehow, he was still listening to Ren's mad babbling

"I'm going to fight Cinder! You're going to warn Ruby and the others!" Ren had turned around and was getting ready to run to Cinder

"Are you insane?! She'll kill you!" Just as Jaune was about to start shaking him, Ren had already bolted off, down the shadowy hall

"REN!" Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs! But there was no answer, and he knew, that his friend had accepted his fate, his end.

* * *

((A few moments later, in some unknown location in the castle))

* * *

Jaune stepped into a dimly lit chamber, the candles having all but burned themselves out _"I have to find Ruby."_ That was his only thought, if he could find Ruby, he had a chance at stopping Cinder

* * *

 _ **!..FA..!**_

* * *

Jaune froze, one of the walls had begun to glow a dark orange color

"Oh no..." Jaune quickly turned around, he had to get out of there, if he didn't, he'd d-

* * *

 ** _!BOOOOM!_**

* * *

Jaune was sent flying, the entire chamber had been blown apart by the blast

"It looks like your out of places to run."

Jaune slowly got up, he had to stop Cinder, no matter what it took "W-What'd you do with Ren?!"

Cinder tiled her head slightly, then, a small smirk formed on her lips

"Why don't you take a look?"

Cinder had tossed down StormFlower, the two machine guns were covered in blood...

"R-Ren..." Jaune fell to his knees, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, they were all gone, his friends...

They were all gone...

"And the funnest part is, he almost won too. I mean, the only reason I'm alive now, is because he blacked out from blood loss." Cinder couldn't help but snicker at the scene in front of her, she knew this would crush Jaune's sprite, but this was just pathetic.

"Oh, but don't be sad, you'll be joining them soon. Along with Ruby and those other pests."

Jaune quickly changed Crocea Mors into it's two handed mode, tears streaming down his cheeks "I won't let you, hurt anyone else!"

Cinder had begun to chuckle, it was clear that her words were getting to Jaune "I almost feel sorry for you, somehow you think, you have actually have a chance at beating me."

"I've had enough out of you!" Jaune charged at Cinder, no matter what it took, he was going to drive Crocea Mors through her heart, and finally put an end to her, and this hell

"Oh, you want me to stop? And here I thought you were still that same pathetic fool who wanted to -" Cinder had been cut off, Jaune was faster than before, somehow, he had managed to get close enough to land a small graze to her cheek

"I said, 'I've had enough'!" Jaune had mostly missed Cinder, but the fact he even managed to graze her, it was enough to drive him even further

"It looks like you've finally grown a backbone. It only took the death of your three closest friends to achieve such a minute task." Cinder rubbed her cheek, the small cut had already healed, yet her pride was a different story

"You... You... You heartless monster!" Jaune leaped at Cinder, the only thing he wanted, more than anything else, was to kill her

"Got you." Cinder extend her right arm, the palm of her hand had begun to glow a bright orange color

"Die."

"AHH!" Jaune was blasted back, his armor and hood having were burnt to a smoldering crisp

"You know, I'm kind of going to miss this. You're so pathetic, that you're actually sort of amusing." Cinder was standing only a few feet from Jaune, and from what she could tell, he had somehow survived a point blank burst of Maiden energy

"Go... To hell..!" Jaune slowly stood up, his chest was burned, his Aura was doing all it could to repair his damaged skin

"How sad. I've given you every possible chance to die, and yet, you're still so persistent on killing me." Cinder had begun to grow board of their little 'game', Jaune was clearly getting worn out, and she still had Ruby to deal with

"I'm going... To avenge... Everyone you killed! Ren, Nora, Pyrrha! I'm going to stop you!" Jaune had taken a few weak steps back, he had to get some distance from Cinder, but between his burnt skin, and his shattered bones, moving was near impossible

"Are you still going on about me killing your girlfriend? And here I thought you were just angry about me killing the other two." Cinder had rolled her eyes, Jaune was like a broken record, he just kept playing the same loop of revenge, over and over again.

"Hmph!" Jaune took a stance, he had to regain some sorta balance, if he didn't-

No!

He had to beat Cinder, he had to, for everyone sake! For everything that happened because of her!

He had to win!

"Oh! Nothing left to say? Then I guess we'll just end this!" Cinder had begun to charge up another burst of Maiden energy, this time, she'd make certain he wouldn't survive, in a single burst, she'd scorch him down to the bone.

"HAA!" Jaune charged at her, his body glowing a bright, heavenly white color!

"DIE!" Cinder had unleashed a wave of fire, Jaune had no way of getting past, he couldn't block it, he couldn't stop it, he could counter! Cinder had-

"CINDER!" Jaune had rolled through the fire, he had braced his Aura to withstand Cinder's attack!

"H-HOW!? YOU SHOULD BE A BURNT CORPS!" She unleashed another burst at Jaune, but he was too close, her attacks couldn't hit him, he was heading straight towards her!

"IF I'M GOING TO DIE, THEN YOU'RE JOINING ME!" Jaune swung at Cinder, Crocea Mors was heading straight towards her chest, with a single slash, she would've been split in two!

* * *

 _ **!CLACK!**_

* * *

Jaune gasped, his eyes widen, his body frozen, Cinder...

Somehow had blocked his stri-

No...

She didn't just block it...

She broke it, his sword, Crocea Mors, was br-

* * *

 _ **!BURST!**_

* * *

"AHHH!" Jaune slid backwards as shards of Crocea Mors covered the air around him, he couldn't breath, his chest, the pain, the burning, he knew, Cinder had used the opening, created by the shattering of Crocea Mors, to blast a whole in his chest!

"So close! You were so close to having your 'revenge'. And yet, you somehow still failed!" Cinder had used her Grimm infused arm to block Jaune's attack, and thanks to it's enhanced strength, Jaune's blade shattered like glass before it even had the chance to touch her chest

"Cinder..!" Jaune staggered backwards, he had lost, he had his chance to kill Cinder, and he failed, he knew her weakness, and yet, he still failed

"Aww, what's with that sad look on your face? You're going to be with your friends, isn't that what you wanted?" Cinder softly hummed in tune with the sound of Jaune's chest burning, she had won, and Ruby was going to be her next target

"P-Pyrrha..." Jaune fell backwards, his lungs were gone, he couldn't breath, his body was dying, he couldn't stand, he couldn't fight...

He couldn't win...

* * *

 _ **"I'm sorry..."**_ Jaune's mind drifted, his body was doomed, his chance at victory was gone, his chance to avenge Nora

 _ **"I'm sorry..!"**_ His chance to stop Cinder, his chance to avenge Ren

 _ **"I'm sorry!"**_ His chance...

To Avenge...

 _ **Pyrrha!**_

* * *

"This is just sad, even in your final moments, you're still little more than a minor amusement." Cinder watched as Jaune's lifeless body had begun to fall, the thorn in her side known as Jaune Arc, was finally d-

"AHH!" Jaune had lunged himself forward, and unbelievably, the hole in his chest was completely closed!

No, not just the hole, every wound on him, they were all completely healed!

"H-HOW?!" Cinder shouted at the top of her lungs, Jaune was somehow alive, and he was heading straight towards her!

"CINDER!" Jaune pulled back his right fist, inside, had the shards of Crocea Mors, and he had one intention for them, he was going to ram his fist into Cinder's chest, and finally, put an end to this seemingly endless hell

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Cinder had braced herself, she was ready to block Jaune's attack, she was going to block his pathetic, weak, useless punch!

Then, she was going to tear him apart, and this time, make sure he couldn't come back!

* * *

Jaune's eyes widen, he knew, due to Cinder's enhanced strength, he had no chance of getting through her defenses, his last attack, it had no change!

However, when only a few feet separated him and Cinder, a plan had formed in the depths of his mind!

A last ditch effort, an all of nothing gamble!

"I WAS GOING TO SAY THE SAME TO YOU!"

Jaune, in that moment, had locked his left fist under his right, and in a final cry of hope, he had begun to pour his Aura into them, and this, coupled along with the effect of his Semblance...

 _ **Had Created an Infinite Rotation of Aura!**_

 _ **A** **nd inside this rotation, was every last drop of strength his body contained, every last ounce of power his body could produced!**_

 _ **All of it, was now flowing through his fists!**_

"TAKE THIS, CINDER!"

* * *

 _ **!CLASH!**_

* * *

"PATHETIC!" Cinder had caught Jaune's fists, his attack couldn't break through her Grimm infused arm!

Victory was certain!

"GAAA!" Jaune was still attempting to break Cinder's grip as she'd begun to crush his wrists!

"I'M GOING T-!" Cinder gasped! Jaune had dropped the shards of Crocea Mors, they fell, they fell right into his other hand!

"HAAA!" Jaune's other fist had broken through Cinder's still human arm, her hand twisting and breaking from the sheer strength of his attack

* * *

 _ **!KA-POW!**_

* * *

"GAHH!" Cinder's eyes shot open! She gasped in pain, Jaune had just rammed his fist through her chest, and Right Into Her Heart!

"You wanted power?!" Jaune had locked eyes with Cinder, tears of pure anger and vengeance flowing down his cheeks

"W-Wha..." Cinder couldn't think, the pain, it was unbreakable! She felt as if her very soul was being melted from the inside out!

"Well you can have it!" Jaune had begun to pour his remaining Aura into his fist, into the shards of Crocea Mors!

"W-What do you-?!" Cinder's mind couldn't take the pain, every word Jaune spoke, it was like a knife being plunged deeper and deeper into her skull

"You can have every last drop... **AND TAKE IT STRAIGHT TO HELL!** "

* * *

 _ **!SHABAAAM!**_

* * *

"GAAHHA!" Cinder had been blown back! A gaping hole being where her heart once was!

"HRRAAA!" Jaune had focused every bit of his Aura into what had remind of Crocea Mors, and once the shards reached their breaking point! He had used his aura to blast them out of his hand, tearing not just his hand, but Cinder's entire chest apart!

* * *

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Cinder had been knocked back with such force, her body was now descending into the Grimm infested landscape below!

"I WAS PROMISED STRENGTH!" Cinder had begun to scream, her voice being a mix of blinded Rage, and pure Agony!

"I WAS PROMISED DOMINANCE!" Cinder's body had begun to burn and dissolve, the Maiden energy inside her was now looking for a new vessel, a new host, a new shell!

"I... WAS... PROMISED... POWER..!" Cinder had fallen into the abyss below, her mind shattering from the realization...

The realization that she was beaten, that the power she was promised, was never going to be hers.

* * *

"I-It's finally over..." Jaune had collapsed, he couldn't stand, he could breath, he had spent everything.

"Haha..." Jaune laid against a broken wall, he had avenged his friends, he had avenged Pyrrha...

"I'll see you guys..." Jaune's eyes locked onto the sun, it had begun to set, darkness had begun to cover the land.

"Soon..." Jaune's eyes closed, his body slouched down, he...

Was dead...

* * *

The sun had set, Salem had won, it was the end...

Everything...

Was finally over...

* * *

 _ **...TO BE**_ ** _CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 ** _~I'll be the roundabout,_ _The words will make you out 'n' out,_ _I spend the day your way,_ _Call it morning driving through the sound and,_ _In and out the valley~_**

 _Anyways! My poor tastes in humor aside (Who am I kidding! You all love my **Jojokes**!) _

_This was hard as hell to write! I'm not used to having to shift around so many **Characters** and **Environments** , so this was quite a pain, but I hope you guys and gals can find some enjoyment out of it._

 _Also, Chapter 2 is going to be launched in about mid-February, in which Jaune, Nora, and Red shall all be in the world of My Hero Academia! (And sadly... There will be no **Jojokes** in the next chapter... I know, it's soul crushing! But Freedome didn't want me putting a too many **Jojo's** **references** in this story.) _

_**See Ya Later!** _


End file.
